


Dreaming away

by ok960208



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok960208/pseuds/ok960208
Summary: 예전 맥한조 축제때 낸 맥크리 x 몽마 한조현맥/젊한입니다





	

독한 약이라도 흡입한 것 마냥 눈앞이 휘황찬란한 오색구름으로 가득하다. 무의미하단걸 알지만 괜히 손을 뻗어보려 했지만, 전혀 움직이질 않는다. 금방이라도 만져질 듯 눈앞에 어른거려 머리가 어지럽다. 등 뒤에서 느껴지는 이 푹신한 감각은 방금 누웠던 제 침대가 맞는데, 정작 눈앞에 보이는 건 익숙한 천장이 아니라 영 먼 세계에서 온 듯 한 몽환적인 풍경이다. 꿈인가? 몸이 물에 젖은 솜처럼 축 늘어진다. 어쩌면 가위에 눌렸을지도. 간신히 눈을 굴려봤지만 그뿐이다. 아무도 없었고, 아무런 기척도 없었으며, 아무 것도 없었다. 발치에서 발소리가 들렸다. 단단한 구두굽이 바닥을 가볍게 두드리는 소리였다. 뭐지. 목이 꾹 막힌 것처럼 소리조차 나오지 않는다.침대가 푹 꺼지는 게 느껴졌다. 사람 한명분의 무게가 침대위로 올라오고 있었다. 남자? 단정하게 정장을 차려입은 사내가 제 몸 위로 올라타 입 꼬리를 끌어올려 웃는다. 그 모습이 묘하게 야살스럽다. 아는 얼굴도 아니고, 어디서 스쳐본 것도 아니다. 맥크리가 입을 살짝 벌리고 멍하니 사내를 올려다보고 있는데, 그 시선을 즐기듯이 긴 손가락으로 와이셔츠의 단추를 하나하나 풀어내려가는 것이 아니던가. 단추가 풀릴 때 마다 안에 감춰져 있던 하얀 속살이 살풋 들어난다. 도무지 시선을 뗄 수가 없다. 젠장, 여자도 아니고 남자한테. 거미줄로 짠 듯 부드러운 긴 머리칼이 사내가 고개를 숙이자 어깨위로 흘러내리고, 입술이 맞닿았다.

 

 

“흐억.”

아침을 맞이하는 소리로는 영 깨는 소리지만 그걸 들을 사람도, 불평할 입도 없었으니 맥크리는 그저 허둥지둥 일어나 까치집이 된 머리를 쓸어 올렸다. 어째 찝찝한 기분이 온 몸을 감싼다 싶더니.

“헉.”

다리사이가 축축하다. 그것도 엄청. 서른 살 넘어서 몽정이라니. 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 얼굴을 손바닥으로 감싼 맥크리가 길게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 찝찝한 다리사이가 열렬하게 항변하는 탓에 얼마 그러고 있지도 못했다. 어기적어기적 기다시피 욕실로 향한 맥크리가 샤워기에서 쏟아지는 찬 물을 맞았다. 정신이 조금 드는 느낌이긴 한데, 아까는 진짜 뭐였지?

강제로, 원해서 한동안 금욕생활을 한 것도 아니고 바로 어제까지만 해도 리틀 제시와 즐거운 시간을 보내고는 했는데. 갑자기 꿈에, 그, 그것도 남자가 나와서. 

비록 꿈속이라고는 해도 모든 게 생생했다. 가슴을 쓸어내리는 손길과, 머리카락에서 나는 옅은 샴푸 향, 나지막히 앓는 듯한 신음소리와, 제 것을 조이는... 생각은 거기서 멈췄다. 지칠 줄 모르고 뻣뻣하게 일어선 성기가 허벅지에 닿은 탓이다.

 

 

 

 

안개 낀 듯 흐릿하던 얼굴은 날이 갈수록 선명해졌다. 물 먹은 솜처럼 늘어지던 몸도 이젠 어느 정도 가눌 수 있게 되었고. 익숙하게 남자의 몸을 쓸어내리며 속살을 탐할 줄도 알았다. 손끝 닿는 곳 마다 불길 오르듯이 홧홧하다. 체모 하나 없는 매끈한 허벅지는 능숙하게 허리를 감아왔고, 손안에 가득 들어오는 허리를 가득 움켜쥐고 추삽질을 반복할 때 마다 녹아내리는 듯한 신음이 귓가를 끈적하게 적신다. 눈물이 슬쩍 맺힌 눈 꼬리는 부드럽게 휘어지고, 그 사이로 언뜻 보이는 눈동자는 흑진주를 박아 넣은 듯 검다. 

“자기야, 지금 완전 좋아...”

그르렁대는 목소리조차 제 것이 아닌 느낌이다. 내 목소리가 원래 이랬던가? 술 마시고 잠들었을 때처럼 머리가 멍하다. 골반을 단단히 틀어쥔 손바닥 안쪽이 뜨겁게 달아올랐다. 단 숨이 둘 사이를 엮는다. 길어진 키스로 살짝 부어오른 붉은 입술이 조심스럽게 내려앉았다. 끄응. 고개 숙여 귓바퀴를 질척하게 핥고 이를 세워 물어오는 통에 영 얌전하지만은 않은 신음이 터졌다. 

“이름 알려줘. 응?”

우리 섹스한지도 오래 됐는데, 난 자기에 대해 아는 게 없네. 가슴을 훑어 내리는 손길이 농염하다. 뱀의 서늘한 혓바닥이 피부 위를 기는 듯한 느낌에 맥크리가 몸을 움츠렸다. 예상치 못했던 걸까, 사내가 놀란 듯 몇 번 눈을 깜빡이더니 부드럽게 웃으며 입을 열었다.

“특별히 알려줄게. 내 이름은-”

 정적을 깨는 자명종 소리가 요란하다. 쇳덩이가 두드려지며 날카롭게 이는 소음에 맥크리가 벌떡 일어나 자명종을 벽에다 냅다 집어던졌다. 건전지고 스프링 할 것 없이 모조리 토해낸 자명종은 벽에 움푹 패인 자국만을 남기고 조용해졌다.

씨발.

이름, 들을 수 있었는데. 실망감 반, 자괴감 반으로 똘똘 뭉친 감정이 목을 뿌듯하게 메워왔다. 축축한 속옷은 이미 일상이다. 맥크리가 또다시 어기적거리며 욕실로 향했다.

 

 

 

 

*

‘왜 멀쩡하지?’

수도꼭지 안에서 새벽동안 식어 차디찬 물이 얼굴을 적셨다. 정신이 맑아지는 느낌이건만 머릿속을 가득 채운 혼란은 여전하다. 평범한 사람이라면 진작에 나가떨어졌을 거다. 정기를 빨아 먹힌 자는 짧으면 하루, 길면 사흘 만에 피골이 상접할 정도로 말라버리고는 했으니. 일주일이나 됐던가. 전보다 더 생기가 느껴지는 거울안의 자신을 보아하니 중간에 무언가 일이 있어 꼬인 것 같지는 않고, 그렇다고 치자니...

그게 사람의 정력이야? 처음 하루 이틀을 제한다면 대부분 그의 리드로 관계가 이루어 졌다.한 번으로 끝난 적은 거의 없었고, 대부분 두 번 세 번. 허리가 부서질 듯 아프고 마찰하는 엉덩이 사이가 얼얼해 꿈을 억지로 빠져 나간 것도 손에 꼽을 정도다. 이거 잘못 건드린 거 아닐까. 혹여 사람이 아니라 천사나, 아니면 고위 악마라거나. 이미 그 사내가 보통 인간이라는 고려사항은 머릿속에서 싹 지워버린 남자였다. 손톱을 잘근잘근 깨물던 남자가 고개를 들었다. 힘이 들어간 주먹이 꾸욱 쥐어졌다.

현역으로, 그러니까 두 발로 뛰며 정기를 직접 채취하는 -그러니까 섹스로- 몽마들은 그리 고위 악마는 아니다. 그렇다고 바닥에서 기거나 하찮은 계약들로 영혼을 빼앗아가는 떨거지보다는 훨씬 위에 사는 놈들이지만. 요 근래 수확이 적다 싶었는데 어쩌면 기회일지도 모른다. 날고 기는 놈들이 구역을 차지하고 밤마다 질펀하게 놀아나는데다, 결정적으로 선도 굵은 근육도 잡힌 이런 남자를 누가 좋아하겠냐는 거다. 보통 몽마 하면 가슴 크고, 엉덩이도 크고, 딱 보기에도 섹시한 여성체들이 많은데. 어쩌다가 내가 몽마 역할을 맡게 된 건지. 잘 개어 옷장에 넣어 둔 셔츠를 꺼내 걸치고, 주름지지 않았나 거울을 본 뒤, 밑단이 접힌 바지를 입었다.

남자가 향한 곳은 버스를 타고 5분, 걸어서 10분정도 거리에 있는 작은 서점이었다. 손님은 크게 많지 않았지만 우습게도 매출은 그럭저럭 나오는 서점. 그를 고용한 사장은 다른 가게를 보느라 얼굴 비추는 적이 거의 없고, 남자는 적적한 시간을 주변에 널린 책을 읽으며 보내고는 했다. 뒤에 옷핀이 달린 플라스틱 명함을 가슴께에 달고 남자가 카운터에 앉아 어제 읽다 만 책을 꺼내들었다. 시마다 한조. 그의 이름이다.

“오늘 얼굴 좋아 보이네.”

“음? 그런가?”

“뭐 발랐어? 나도 좀 발라보자.”

“아니, 그런 건 아니고... 그냥 잠을 잘 자서 그런가봐.”

묵직한 책 열 몇 권을 품에 안은 동료가 한조를 보고 씩 웃으며 지나갔다. 손끝에 닿은 얼굴은 평소보다 더 매끄럽고 부드러웠다. 확실히, 요 며칠 포식하기는 했지. 좋기는 좋은데, 더 찾아갈지 말지 고민이다. 저러다 죽으면 어떡해? 악마가 언제부터 그런 걸 신경 썼냐, 싶겠지만 죄책감이 드는 건 어쩔 수가 없다. 흰 종이에 읽기 쉽도록 또박또박 인쇄된 글자조차 눈에 제대로 들어오지 않는다. 다행인지 불행인지, 다른 생각으로 꽉꽉 들어찬 와중에도 바코드를 찍고 영수증과 함께 봉투에 넣어 잘 가라는 인사까지 기계적으로 튀어나온다. 

잠깐 동안 몰렸던 손님 무리가 또 한 차례 지나간 후, 책에 가만히 얼굴을 처박고 있던 한조가 고개를 번쩍 들었다. 어차피 엎질러진 물. 최대한 빨아먹고 미련 없이 버리자. 

 

 

 

 

...그래도 시체는 치울 수 있게, 적어도 신고는 가능하도록 주소는 찾아두는 편이 낫지 않을까? 꿈의 구름들 사이를 젖히고 날아가 새벽마다 밀회를 가지던 사내의 꿈을 찾는 건 익숙한 일이었다. 나름 기대를 한 건지 뭔지는 모르겠다만, 아직 이른 시간인데 벌써부터 잠자리에 들었다. 꿈에서 깨지 않도록, 조심스레 장막을 젖히고 사내의 방으로 나온 한조가 방안을 휘휘 둘러보다 창문 밖으로 고개를 살짝 내밀었다. 의외로 자신과 멀지 않은 곳에 사는구나. 반대편이긴 해도 아마 이대로 쭉 가면 일하는 서점이 나오고, 더 걷다보면 자신의 집이 나오겠지. 글쎄, 한 천천히 걸어서 20분 정도 걸리려나? 다른 사람의 흔적은 안 보이니 혼자 사는 것 같고. 역시 둘러보기로 결심하길 잘한 것 같다. 신고해줄 사람도 없으면... 그러니까, 이런 더운 날씨에 며칠 지나지 않아 이웃들이 고통 받을 테니. 꽤나 적막한 집이다. 그 흔한 사진도 없고, -아마 애인도 없는 듯- 가장 기본적인 것들만 놓여있는 집이다. 무료함을 달래 줄 티비 하나, 작은 이인용 쇼파 하나, 식탁이랑 의자 두 개. 화장실엔 칫솔과 면도기도 딱 하나 씩. 슬슬 다 둘러봤으니 돌아가 볼까. 오늘도 날 기다리고 있는 것 같으니 그 기대에 응해줘야지. 발소리가 나지 않도록 조심스레 걸어 다시 사내의 침대에 다가가려는데 발 밑에서 무언가 버석거렸다. 

“헉?!”

도대체 이게 왜 여기에 있는지는 모르겠지만 부서진 자명종, 운 나쁘게도 빠지다 만 건전지가 박힌 시계 뒤편을 밟은 모양이다. 전원이 들어온 고장 난 자명종은 시간도 모르고 소리 높여 울었고, 한조는 이러지도 저러지도 못한 채로 그저 자명종을 밟은 채 얼어붙어 있을 뿐.

안 되는데, 이대로 일어나버리면- 

한조가 얼빠진 얼굴로 남자가 누워있던 침대를 돌아봤을 때, 

“...너 누구야.”

아직 잠이 덜 깬 몽롱한 눈과 시선이 마주쳤다.

 

 

따뜻한 커피가 담긴 머그컵이 손에 쥐어졌다. 이마저도 불편하다. 원래 계획은 잠에서 깨기 전, 아직 열려있는 문으로 다시 돌아가 가볍게 몸을 섞고 떠나는 거였는데. 피해자라 해야 하나, 숙주라고 해야 하나. 아무튼 평범한 인간이 잠에 푹 빠져있다면 몽마들은 평범한 생명체들을 묶는 법칙에서 거의 자유로웠고, 꿈에서 꿈으로 이동하는 것과 실체를 드러내는 것 모두 가능했지만 매개로 사용하던 사람이 꿈에서 깬 이상, 그 순간부터 평범한 인간의 육체를 뒤집어쓰고 있어야 하는 것이다. 원한다면 모습을 드러낼 수 있기도 한데, 들켜서 좋을 일은 없으니까.

부자연스러운 침묵이 불편하다. 시선을 마주칠 생각도 못 하고 손가락만 꼼지락거리던 한조가 헛기침소리에 고개를 번쩍 들었다.

“우리 어디서 만난 적이 있던가?”

꿈은 꿈이다. 체험할 때는 현실같이 선명하게 느껴지지만 막상 깨고 나면 제대로 기억나지 않는 것이다. 자기가 악마라고 주장하는 정신병자보다는 주거 침입자가 좀 더 낫지 않을까? 머릿속에서 두 가지 생각들이 핑핑 돌았다. 입술이 바짝 마른다. 무어라 말을 하려는 듯 입술을 달싹거리던 한조가 다시 고개를 숙였다.

“분명 본 적이 있었던 것 같은데.”

저 남자가 경찰에 신고하는 게 더 빠를까, 아니면 창문이라도 깨고 이 집에서 나가버리는 게 더 빠를까? 고민하는 새 커피는 다 식어 잔은 미약한 열기만 품고, 마주한 사내가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

“잠깐만, 당신.”

“...?”

“그 꿈에서...”

얼굴이 벌겋게 달아오른다. 거울을 보지 않아도 귀 끝까지 열로 화끈거리는 걸 보니 분명 가관이겠지. 부서져라 머그잔을 움킨 한조가 벌떡 일어섰다.

“뭔가 오해가 있으신 모양입니다. 전 당신을 처음 보고, 꿈에서도 본 적 없고, 더군다나 당신과 잔 적은-”

“난 꿈 이야기만 했지, 그 안에서 무슨 일이 일어났는지는 얘기하지 않았는데.”

망했다. 얼굴의 핏기가 싹 빠진 한조가 털썩 주저앉았다. 머그잔의 절반정도 들어찬 커피가 금방이라도 넘쳐흐를 듯 찰랑거린다.

이젠 도망칠 곳도 없다. 가만히 핸드폰을 내려놓은 남자가 성큼 다가서 한조의 얼굴을 뚫어져라 바라본다. 울 것만 같다. 진짜 어떡하지. 겐지가 알면 아마 노발대발하며 난리를 피울게 분명한데. 잔을 내려놓고 텅 빈 손이 두려움 반 걱정 반으로 파르르 떨렸다. 올려다 본 얼굴은 역광이 져 어둡기만 하다.

“이름은?”

“...시마다 한조...”

“제시 맥크리.”

이름, 드디어 들었네. 맥크리가 흐릿하게 웃었다.

 

 

 

 

*

들어차는 성기가 버겁다. 적당히 상황들을 조정 가능한 꿈 속과 달리 현실은 말 그대로 현실이다. 속임수 따윈 어림도 없다. 온몸 곳곳에 새겨진 검은 문양들을 손끝으로 훑던 맥크리가 그 위에 입술을 내리눌렀다. 산양의 것을 닮은 휘어진 뿔을 가볍게 움켜쥔 맥크리가 힘을 주어 그것을 잡아당기자 앓는 신음과 함께 고개가 뒤로 꺾인다. 아으으. 꿈속에서 듣는 것 보다 더욱 달콤하고 현실적이다. 이를 세워 어깨를 깨물고 손바닥 세 개정도를 합친 듯한 작은 날개가 퍼덕이는 날갯죽지를 휘어잡자 기어코 울음소리가 터졌다. 허억, 흑. 눈물이 그렁그렁하게 맺힌 눈가가 붉다. 가볍게 쳐올릴 때마다 젖은 속눈썹이 파르르 떨린다.

“그렇게, 후으... 좋아? 응?”

끝도 없이 새어나오는 울음 탓에 숨소리가 고르질 못 하다. 애써 고개를 끄덕인 한조가 힘을 주어 시트를 움킨다. 

“아, 읏, 히잇, 매, 맥크리. 잠깐...”

이런 체취였던가, 피부가 이렇게 부드럽고 신음이 이렇게 달콤했던가. 흐릿하게 남은 잔상 위로 현실의 한조가 덧씌워진다. 만족에 겨운 낮은 웃음이 터지고 등 뒤에서 들리는 웃음소리에 한조의 몸이 잔뜩 움츠러든다. 어린아이처럼 구부린 등이 안쓰럽다. 박쥐를 닮은 작은 날개 위에 입 맞춘뒤 예고도 없이 성기를 잡아 뺀다. 딱 맞게 다물린 구멍 사이로 핏줄이 잔뜩 선 기둥과 두꺼운 귀두가 빠르게 빠져나가는 감각에 한조가 신음조차 내지 못하고 덜덜 떨었다.

“쉬이, 자기야. 돌아 누워봐.”

“흑...?”

잔뜩 울상이 된 표정으로도 순순히 따르는 걸 보니 순종적인 개가 따로 없다. 잘 짜인 근육들에 입을 맞추고, 유두를 입에 넣고 굴리자 머리카락을 움킨 손에 힘이 들어간다. 제시, 제시. 그것이 저를 구원해줄 밧줄이라도 되는 듯 몇 번이고 이름을 되뇌이고 머리카락을 꾸욱 잡아당긴다. 털 하나 없는 매끄러운 허벅지가 맥크리의 등을 감쌌다. 꼭 꿈에서 했던 그것처럼.

“더 졸라봐. 응? 그렇게 울기만 하는데 어디 해줄 마음 들겠어?”

내가 필요하다며? 빙긋 웃어 보이는 그 얼굴이 한조에게는 그 어느 악마보다도 더 지독하고 악랄한 놈으로 보였을터다. 그러나 어쩌겠는가, 그가 필요한건 사실인데. 꽉 깨물어 피가 몰린 입술이 우물거렸다.

“ㄷ, 더.”

“더?”

“...더 해주세요...”

버겁고 힘든데다 아프기까지 하지만 행위에서 얻는 쾌감만큼은 무시하기 힘들 정도로 중독성 있다. 잔뜩 혹사당한 탓에 혀끝까지 차오른 숨을 급하게 내뱉으며 한조가 애써 다리를 잡아 벌렸다.

미끈거리는 윤활제와 탁액이 섞여 불투명한 액체들로 더럽혀진 허벅지 사이가 선정적이다. 그 새로 작게 수축을 반복하는 입구란. 서늘한 밤공기에 조금 식은 성기를 잡아 몇 번 문지르고선 맥크리가 그대로 몸을 겹쳐 삽입한다. 잔뜩 억눌린 목소리가 고통과 쾌감을 표한다.

“내가 필요하지, 그치? 응? 한조?”

“응? 응, 앗, 응.. 필요, 해요. 필요해... 좋아, 아읏, 더.”

현실에서의 경험은 없다고 그러던데. 벌써 사내를 받는 맛을 알아버린 어린양이 팔을 한껏 벌려 맥크리를 끌어안고 어깨에 이를 세웠다. 자꾸만 터지는 신음을 참으려는 목적도 분명 있으나 그 뒤에 숨은 본질은 절 잡아먹는 포식자를 더 애타게 만드려는 본능에서 나오는 행동이다. 나 참, 진짜 미치겠네. 땀에 젖어 가닥가닥 달라붙는 머리를 다급하게 쓸어 넘긴 맥크리가 박차를 가한다. 허리를 반으로 접을 듯 잡아 누르고, 음탕하게 벌어진 허벅지 안쪽에 잇자국을 남긴 다음, 쾌감에 못 이겨 자꾸만 안쪽으로 곱아드는 발가락 끝에도 입을 맞췄다. 제가 느끼는 부분만 반복해서 짓눌러 주는 탓에 눈앞에 번개가 번쩍인다. 질식에서 빠져나온 사람처럼 숨을 가삐 들이 내쉬는 행동이 다급하다. 출납을 반복할 때 마다 접합부는 끈적이는 액으로 뒤덮이고, 살과 살이 마찰하며 나는 물소리는 시간이 지날수록 그 소리를 더해간다.

아, 씨발. 이대로 진짜 씹어 먹고 싶다. 키스도, 체취도, 저를 단단하게 조여 오는 뒷구멍도 이렇게 단데 손가락 끝에서부터 아작아작 씹어 먹어 그 단 체액과 살을 뱃속에 욱여넣고 싶은 충동이 휘몰아친다. 바짝 마른 입술을 한조와의 진득한 키스로 축인 맥크리가 욕정으로 탁해진 눈동자를 들여다본다. 검은 흑진주 안, 그와 별 다를 것도 없이 달아오른 제 얼굴이 비친다. 잡아 올린 발목께에 입 맞춘 뒤, 맥크리가 잔뜩 흥분한 얼굴로 속삭였다.

“천천히 가보자고. 밤은 아직 기니까.”

도대체 얼마나 더 이 짓을 할 생각인건가. 한조의 얼굴이 새파랗게 질렸다.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> +
> 
> 그리고 다음 날 애기피부처럼 뽀송뽀송해졌다고 합니다
> 
> +2
> 
> 맥크리는 그냥 정력 짱짱 센 닝겐입니다
> 
> +3
> 
> 둘이 행쇼섹쇼


End file.
